Asignarutra Pendiente
by Kaori-Nakamoto
Summary: Y si una canción puede revivir aquel recuerdo que has intentado de olvidar? ¿Y si en esa letra hay mas razón de la que creemos?¿Por qué el destino tan cruel es? HarryxDraco - J. K. Rowling / Asignatura Pendiente - Ricardo Arjona


**Harry** y **Draco** corrían desesperados para salvar sus vidas. En esa tarde, donde la oscuridad parecía rodear cualquier sentido, ellos huían de su destino, entre gotas de lamento, entre lagrimas de aquel _"dios_" que en el cielo debía de estar. Tomados de la mano, como si niños pequeños fuesen, esperando que un milagro los salvase.

Los **Mortífagos** atacaron, ellos desarmados no pudieron hacer nada mas que huir. Esta vez parecía no tener sentido, los **Mortífagos** tenían sed de sangre, algo que no los dejaba ver que hacían. Sin importar si era magia o arte Muggle, ellos mataban, mataban divertidos y desquiciados, hasta a sus propios aliados.

Corrieron tanto que terminaron solos encerrados en un acantilado, no había donde mas huir, no, no tenían escapatoria. En eso que pedían, tomados de las manos con fuerza, algo que los salvase,** Sirius** apareció.

Estaba montado en una escoba y él claramente sabia que iba a buscar. **Harry** pidió entre mil suplicas que se llevase a **Draco**, este no dijo nada, pues como el mayor, ambos sabían quien era mas importante. Entre tanto forcejear, insultarlo y suplicarle, el tiempo se agotaba. Con un hechizo lo encadenó, y subió a la escoba, allí por primera vez en ese día se soltaron las manos, y **Draco** solo lo observo sonriendo.

Lentamente fueron elevándose, lentamente se fueron alejandose y **Harry **observo en todo momento a **Draco**. Este lo saludaba con su mano, diciéndole _"Adíos"_, diciéndole que lo amaba, y sin saber de donde, un** mortífago** apareció y con un asqueroso acto muggle le corto la garganta, un tajo profundo que sangraba sin parar. Pero el rubio no dejaba de saludarlo, de despedirse, hasta que el mayor perdió de vista al rubio platinado, que aun saludaba, sin ver realmente si estaba o no, pues era su ultimo aliento de vida.

Desde aquel incidente, **Potter** no ha salido del cuarto, de la casa donde se escondían. Habrían pasado ya unos 5 días o quizás mas. Cuando comenzó a oír una música, que abría puesto **Remus** con melancolía. Aquella canción de **Ricardo Arjona**, un cantante Muggle.

_"Tengo millas de vuelo para ir a Plutón.  
Tengo un club de fans en la Luna.  
Una casa gigante que veo desde un avión,  
y en los ojos de algunos fortuna."_

Se levanto de la cama, que por esos días era lo mas confortable que hubo para él. Y camino despacio hacia las escaleras.

_"Un ejército de alcahuetes  
Un conflicto con Bush  
Una suite en el Waldorf  
Y más autos que amigos."_

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras con pesadez, mientras buscaba la habitación de donde provenía el sonido.

_"**Tengo ganas de no tener ganas.**  
Tengo un par de mascotas,  
Que no saben quién soy.  
**Y entre tanto que tengo  
No encuentro razón  
Suficiente pa' olvidarme de tí.**"_

Comenzó a sentir una opresión en su pecho y ganas de llorar de nuevo. Entro a la habitación, sin hacer ruido. Donde los adultos miraban un punto lejano del fuego de la chimenea y escuchaban la canción, quizás también con melancolía.

_"**Y de tu mano pequeña diciéndome adíos,  
Esa tarde de lluvia** en San Juan.  
**De los besos que llevo conmigo  
Que son solo tuyos y nunca te dí.  
Por andar ocupado en el cielo,  
me olvidé que en el suelo se vive mejor.**  
Mi boricua, mi india, **mi amor...  
Mi asignatura pendiente.**  
Mi boricua, mi india, **mi amor...  
Mi asignatura pendiente.**"_

Cayo de rodillas al suelo, con lagrimas en sus ojos, en su paso tiro un florero, así teniendo la atención de los mayores, quienes con terror se acercaron. Los recuerdos invadieron a **Harry**, esa noche, ese dia y esa tarde, todos los días que lo amó y no le dijo, todo el tiempo que recibió el _"te amo"_ de él y jamas se lo devolvió, todo eso perdido por un tonto miedo, algo que ahora lo mataría lentamente.

_"Tengo tres oficinas y un piso en New York.  
**Tengo tanto que no tengo nada.  
Tengo varias razones para tener razón,  
De que no hay peor razón que el olvido.**"_

Podía escuchar en la lejanía a **Sirius** llamarlo, a **Remus** llamarlo, pero él solo se concentraba en aquella canción, que a su corazón pudo abrir.

_"Tengo intacto al niño que fuí,  
**Tengo ganas de anclar y otras tantas de huír  
A un sitio perdido.**_

**Tengo ganas de no tener ganas.  
De comprarme un boleto,  
De regreso al ayer.  
Y entre tanto que tengo  
No encuentro razón  
Suficiente pa' olvidarme de ti**"

Entre la inconciencia de la canción tomo la mano de **Sirius** y lo abrazo segundos después, llorando como no lo había hecho estos días, llorando y desahogando ese dolor que le invadía. Pidiendo respuestas, pidiendo el perdón, y ninguno de los mayores podía consentir.

_"**Y de tu mano pequeña diciéndome adíos,  
Esa tarde de lluvia** en San Juan.  
**De los besos que llevo conmigo  
Que son solo tuyos y nunca te dí.  
Por andar ocupado en el cielo,  
me olvidé que en el suelo se vive mejor.**  
Mi boricua, mi india, **mi amor...  
Mi asignatura pendiente.**  
Mi boricua, mi india, **mi amor...  
Mi asignatura pendiente.**"_

**-Los matare, los matare, juro que los matare, por quitarme lo único que necesitaba en la vida-** fue lo ultimo que se escucho, antes de una lluvia que se aproximo con violencia.

¿Y si realmente no era _"dios"_ quien lloraba y solo era un **ángel**, que pedía que no vengarse algo que el destino ya marco? ¿Y si las lagrimas eran de consuelo al corazón que tanto perdió? Aquello nadie lo pensó, pero en esos momentos, **Draco** pedía y rezaba a mil dioses inexistentes que no lo dejen vengarse, que no dejen que su alma se sumerja en la oscuridad, por culpa de un destino mal escrito.


End file.
